I Found A Cat's Diary
by Mrs. Anonym0us
Summary: Imagine reading a cat's diary. Sneak is a runt of his litter. He must go from living wild to be trapped with humans. Think of the Cat's perspective. This is an original story by me. Not ever attempted.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! I hope you like! It's hard and not humorous at first. It's just hard to write about a newborn kitten when I have never had one! I'm doing my best. Yes the animals talk to each other. If you don't like it then get out. The grammar mistakes with his mother are due to her accent so no hating. :) Also since this is Fiction things are different from real newborn kittens. :"3 Chapters may be short but I will update a lot! Please review and it will be more funny later! Thanks and read on.**

**-Mrs. Anonym0us**

* * *

**Day 1**

It's warm and dark. Cozy. I feel the others squirming. A light is shined. I'm being pushed out. No! I grab at anything. The others just go with the flow. I can't hold any longer and I'm whooshed out. I land on soft ground. I hear the others trying to meow. I try to. I get out a soft meow. Our mother meows back. I feel my mother cleaning me off. Licking all of us. I try to open my eyes but I can't. I meow lightly again. I am cold due to only having a few tiny hairs. It gets quite and I can't here the others meowing. I freak out and meow for mother. She meows back. I go to were she is. I here the others feeding. I am hungry to. I try to walk but I mostly squirm over. I go to try and eat but it's like a fight. I'm thrown into the dirt. I meow in a complaining tone.

"I feed you later." I hear mother say in her accent.

I try to say something to her but I can't. I can't open my eyes yet either.

"Whh-whhh-why?" I get out.

"There's to many of you. And your the runt. Unimportant that you're raised right." Mother says in her accent.

I hear the others go back to meowing. I guess I can eat now. I go over to mother. She's laying on her stomach. I try to push her over so I can eat but she won't budge.

"No more." She says.

I meow a complaint. She pushes me away with her tail.

I go lay in the dirt. I have to decide a name for myself. I think mother is naming the others but she won't care about me anyways. Tough love. Sneak! I want my name to be Sneak.

"Nn-na-name ii-ss Sn-snneak." I annonce.

"Ha! HE can't even talk yet! Runt!" I hear one of the others say.

"You are the runt! You are the runt." Someone else sings mockingly.

I let out a big meow.

"Sne-sneak nn-not rr-ru-runt." I stammer.

I walk a few paces away from them. If I practice saying words over and over again, I will be able to pronounce them correctly. I start with my name. Sneak. I say it right in my head. I start saying it quietly. I finally get it right after about 20 times.

"Sneak." I say smoothly.

I start practicing mother. I first say it in my head. After 15 tries I get it right.

"Mother." I say.

I think of other important words like sick, hungry, cold and help. I try to practice them all in a sentence.

"Ii'mm ss-ii-cck, hhun-hungrryy, coo-cool-cold. Hhe-heel-helpp." I start.

I go over that multiple times. I get it mostly right. I crawl to where I think mother is. I feel her pelt.

"I'mm hhungry, cc-coo-cold. Helpp." I say.

"You learn to talk? Aslan already know how. So does Annie." Mother says.

Aslan and Annie must have been the ones who made fun of me. I say the sentence again adding mother at the end.

"Fine." she says.

I feel her roll over. I feed. Being close to her keeps me warm. Even after I'm full I pretend I'm not. I stay right were I am. She warms me.

I hear Mother snoring. I feel sleepy to. I hear the others coming over. I feel them all surround this general area. I guess they know she is warm to.

"Goo-Good-Nn-nig-night." I say.


	2. Chapter 2

**So it get's very unrealistic in this chapter. Sorry. Thanks Guest for reviewing! This chapter goes out to you and that one other viewer.**

**-Mrs. Anonym0us**

* * *

Day 2

I yawn when I wake up. I try to walk again. I am getting better. I am stronger. I can barely see. My eyes are not technically open but I can see through a slit. In some ways it's worse. I look all around me. I'm in some sort of forest. Trees and grass everywhere. I don't know how we got there but I guess this is where we mother sits up. Licks her paws.

"Today, I take you to the house." Mother says.

"This isn't where we live?" Annie asks.

"No, we live in this forest, but live in safe place." Mother says. "Follow me."

Mother starts walking. I start practicing more words. I start by saying every letter in the alphabet. Then if I know every letter and can say them, I can put it together and make words. I sing the alphabet sing over and over again. I start with a simple word. Sit.

"S-I-T, Sit." I say.

I start going through other words. By the time my mother says that we are here I know tons.

"We're here." Mother says.

It all looks the same as the rest of the forest. I don't see anything. She walks to a rock and pushes it. The ground opens up to a hole.

"We're home!" She calls down the hole.

She points for us to climb in. We all go in a line. Mother comes in last and closes the hole up. I see another cat who looks lots older than mother come in.

"The runt made it to." Mother says to her. "This is your Grandma."

"Hello little ones." Grandma says. I try to say her name.

"Grand-ma." I say.

"Is this the runt?" Grandma asks Mother.

"Yes." Mother says.

"You doing great for a runt. You look like you the same size as thee others. What's your name?" Grandma asks me.

"Sneak." I say confidently.

"You named him?" Grandma asks Mother.

"No. He's unimportant, must have named himself." Mother says.

Mother rushes off with the others to show them around. Grandma sits watching me. I start licking my paws like Mother. I have a little bit of hair.

"You are special. You teach yourself. You learn to talk. Best of thee litter. Don't forget that." Grandma says

"Real-real-ly?" I ask stammering.

"Really." Grandma says. "Climb on my back."

I do as she says.I sit on her back as she walks. She leads me up some stairs. It's like we are in some tunnel. She stops to look out a window.

"We are in a tree?" I ask looking out.

"Very tall one. I take you to your room." She says walking up more stairs.

She opens a door at the top. In this room all around you can see out. There is only glass walls.

"This is your bedroom.. Don't tell Mother I gave it to you. She doesn't think of the runts. I will raise you." Grandma says.

There's a bed against the back wall. I walk over to it. I jump up and down on it.

"I like you." I tell her.

She smiles at me.

**300 days later...**

My alarm sounds. Beep. Beep. It's Day 302. The day I move out. I climb down the stairs. Into the dining room,

"Good morning Mother, Grandma." I say.

"Good morning." Grandma says.

"You move out today." Mother says.

"I know. The others all left last week. I don't know where I'll go." I tell them.

"You just watch out for two-legs. They scoop you up and sell you." Mother says.

After breakfast we say good-bye.

"I'll visit on Christmas." Grandma says. "Just send a letter where you are."

She licks my black fur on the top of my head. Mother does the same. She doesn't mean it as much as Grandma. She never did. She cared mostly for Aslan and Annie. Even on Day 1 she said I wasn't important. I put the harness with bags hanging from it on. This is what you use for travel to carry your stuff. I have a lot of stuff. I lick Grandma goodbye and walk out the door. It closes behind me.

I have to watch out for two-legs. I remember the day Tiger went to get water. He never came back. We all assume he was caught by a two-leg. They don't like us living wild.

I pass a two-leg trap. They try to catch is but we know where the traps are.

I jump across the stepping stones across the lake. Boom! I'm swooped up. It's a net! I'm in a net. I fight it. I meow loudly. Hiss and snarl. I'm hanging here stuck. Hours later a two-leg walks up.

"Ha! Got ya!" The two leg says.

He cuts down the net and shoves me into a box of some kind. He closes the cage door. I go to the back of the box and run to ram into the door. It's not working. I try again.

This thing is solid. There's a blanket. I pick up the scent of another cat. I don't recognize it. I see him open up a big door. He takes the box and sets it inside. He closes the door. I see him sit in a chair in front of me. He turns a key into a hole and grabs a leather thing. Rummmm! The thing comes alive. It's terrifying. The thing zooms away. I think I'm going to be sick.


	3. Chapter 3

Day 303

After I puked in the back of that guy's chair, I fell asleep. Even in my sleep I feel the rumbling stop. I open my eyes. Oh thank goodness! It stopped. He opens the door and picks up the box. I puke on his hand. HE pulls away and shakes it off. HE hands the box to another two-leg.

"Caught him in the woods." Says the one who got me.

"Once we get him checked out, he will be perfect for adoption." The other one says.

He takes me through a door into a big building. A dog barks. I meow loudly.

"Help me, Help me, Help me." HE barks repeatedly.

I meow loud again. I screech. I get taken into a silent room. There is a high table in the middle. The box is set on.

"Doctor will see you in a minute." The lady says smiling.

It's always the good people who talk to animals. Little do they know we can understand them but they can't understand us. I wish that just once I could tell them I understand. Someone else comes in -probably the doctor- and pulls me out of the box. I meow at him.

"Hello. Stand up." HE says.

I do as he says. HE starts pulling me back leg out. I struggle a bit. He is pulling it back. I think he is testing my joints. I stop struggling. I want to impress him. He takes off the travel harness. I meow at him.

"What does this stuff belong to you?" He says sarcastically.

Why yes it does! He pulls back my other leg. When he is done with that he rolls me on my tummy. Every cat's soft spot. If in a fight that is the place you want to get at.

"Is that your name? Sneak?" He asks looking at my stomach.

How'd he know? Oh yeah! I shaved the name Sneak into my fur. I never wanted people to forget it. I forget it's there sometimes because I never see it. Sometimes I do when I clean myself.

"Well your owner's handwriting was bad." HE says.

Well duh! NO thumbs dumbo. I had to put the shaver in my mouth. This man knows nothing. He opens my mouth and sticks his hand in. What is he doing!? I want to bite so badly. I know I shouldn't. As he is taking his hand out I snip at him. I didn't get him but it was a warning. He shines a light in my eyes. I move my head all around as he tries to get it in my eyes. My head swirling in a circle. He grabs me. Darn he got me. It was like a game. He shines the light in. It's quick at least. He shines the light in my ears. I push my ears flat. He lifts them up. Darn! HE knows my tactics.

"Well you are good for adoption Sneak!" HE says.

ADOPTION! NO! I can't be adopted! That means I will live with a two-leg! In their house with tiny backyards! I am going to die in the home of a two-leg! He picks me up. Oh god! Nobody's ever picked me up before. I feels weird but I kind of like it. I squirm a little but then I settle down. I don't want to be a Kittypet! That's what cats are called when they are owned by two-leg. He carries me into a different room. It's filled with about 20 cats. They just wander around playing with toys. I feel the dandruff shedding already.

He sets me down and puts something around my neck. It's made of leather and has a tag saying Sneak.

"There's your collar. Have a good time." HE says as he leaves the room.I'm crowded by cats almost instantly. I wonder why. They all stare at me.

"So what are you in for?" One asks. His collar says Ron.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"Well Tom is here because he bit his owner." Ron says nodding to Tom.

"Well they caught me in the woods." I say. A huge gasp goes through the room.

"We haven't had one like you since Tiger." Tom says.

"Tiger! IS he here?" I ask.

"No he got adopted a few days ago. It's his 4th time. He will be back soon though. He always is. HE says he hates that they adopt him. It's just because of his colors like a tiger." Says a different cat. Her collar reads "Brita."

It sounds like Tiger. He had colors like a tiger and his name was Tiger. And he came from the woods and hates being adopted. It's totally Tiger! I can't wait to see him. I haven't seen him for a few months. He disappeared on Day 154.

"So what's your name?" Brita asks. I'm surprised she didn't just look at my collar. Maybe she's is just being polite.

"Sneak." I say.

I start licking my paws. I remember when my mother did this on Day 2. And I impressed Grandma later on by copying Mother. All the cats seem friendly enough. Brita's polite, Ron's curious and Tom has information. They would be good wildcats. It's crazy that they are Kittypets.

I like sleeping up high so I go to a dresser. I scale the side. I sit on top cleaning myself. Brita goes to the drawer underneath me.

"You're not really a Kittypet are you?" I ask her.

"What are you talking about?" She says.

"I can smell it on you. The others can't because they really are Kittypets." I say to her.

"I lied to fit in. Now I've made friends and you should leave it be."

She says. I look at her. Thinking.

"Well I was planning on it. Just like Tiger. He probably knew just like me. He didn't ever bring it up?" I ask.

"No." She says.

I curl up in a ball on top of the dresser and fall asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**HAVEN'T UPDATED FOR A WHILE! School's in! So I will update every few days. I haven't gotten ahead of posting. Meaning what I'm writing right now is all I have so far. So i'm not ahead which would be better. Sorry.**

**-Mrs. Anonymous **

* * *

I wake up to a familiar meow. Tiger! Back so soon. I open my eyes and yawn. I jump from the dresser. It's getting light outside. I hear a two-leg shut the door. Tiger walks over.

"Tiger!" I yell at him.

"Sneak?" He asks surprised.

"I can't believe your still here." I say. He has been gone for 3 moons.

"How did you get here?" Tiger asks.

"Well it was moving day yesterday. I was in the woods and didn't see a trap and then they brought me here." I say.

"What are the odds!" Tiger says.

"Annie really missed you!" I say.

"I missed you guys to. I've been moving from home to home and..." He starts.

"Wait! Why don't you just leave the house and go back to the woods?" I interrupt.

"Did he put you in the zoomy thing? The thin they call a car?" He asks.

"A car? Yes."I answer.

"You may not believe me, but that thing, took you 2 days travel away in just a few hours. We are _far_ from home."He says far with emphasis.

"Really? Is that why it made me sick?" I ask

"Yes. And as I have discovered, this area is dangerous." He says.

Over the next few hours me and Tiger did lots of stuff. He taught me how to get up on the counter without hurting yourself. When you get up there,there's another window that you can look through to another room just like ours. He showed me some great napping spots and hiding places. He showed me how to use these weird things called litter boxes. Which I hate. Why can't we just do our business outside? What's so horrible about that? He showed me where they keep the food for when the bowl runs out.

Which by the way I hate the food! I usually catch my own prey. I was a good hunter in the woods. I kept a few prey in a box that helps them rot less. I would eat each prey within those two or three days I caught it. When I see those birds out the window my mouth waters. I don't know if I'd rather live here or at a two-leg home. There both bad. But here should be better now that I know stuff.

I take a nap on the counter next to the window.


	5. Chapter 5

**If you guys saw a recent review from someone I want you to know that I will not be stopping my story. Just because it's an original it doesn't mean I can't post it here. I checked the rules. I will be continuing this story. I'm sorry if you were worried but I repeat I will be continuing this story. ANd no it's not a spelling mistake when I say toddle, that's just what he thinks there called. Review and read on.**

**-Mrs. Anonymous :)**

* * *

DAY 305

A big yawn. The sun shines in a beam of light across my face. I sit up and see only a few cats awake. Tiger's sound asleep on one of the beds. Someone opens the door to our pet room. They come in and pick me up. Awkward feeling again!

"Tiger!" I yell at him to wake up.

"What? Oh ok! Um...Fight her! Then she'll hate you!" Tiger yells.

I start to squirm and fight. But wait...

"Wait? Why would I want her to hate me?" I ask

"SO she won't adopt you!" He yells.

"Oh, right!" I say squirming like crazy.

She lets me go. I jump to the ground. She leaves the room. I go over to Tiger.

"Nice job." He says.

"Thanks I'm glad she finally...Tiger?" I ask.

Tiger is staring right above my head with wide eyes. His bottom lip quivers. I slowly turn around.

"Kitty Cat!" The thing screams.

It's smaller than the usual two-leg. And louder. Chubby arms and legs. Pigtails. A TODDLE...

"Scatter!" Tiger yells.

All the other cats wake up and run. I go to the dresser. Crawl under it. I bare my teeth so if anyone looks under here...BAM! I will hiss so loud at them! I see feet walk by the dresser. BANG-BOOM-BAW! I hear the toddle walking towards the dresser.

"Kiddy-kitty! Come out and play!" The toddle screams.

I see it bending down looking under the dresser. I hiss! She reaches in anyways. She grabs my paws and drags me into despair! Puling me from the dresser. I try to bite her but it's no use. I meow. She pulls me out from the dresser. Picks me up. Well in a way. She holds me head to hold me up. It's nothing like that doctor. I hiss at her and her two-leg tells her to set me down. And she does. Oh thank...Dark! I'm confused for a second until I realize I'm in a box. Not like that other box with a door, a box with no windows or anything. I scream for Tiger.

"Sneak! Are you in there?" I hear him ask.

"Yes! What is happening?" I say.

"Adoption!" Tiger yells.

"What do I do?" I scream.

"When you get to their house you have to be bad. Destroy stuff. Bite as much as possible. They will have to send you back here." Tiger says.

"I will try my best!" I say.

"See you soon!" I hear him scream as they pick up the box.

Every step that two-leg takes the box shakes. I end up jumping up and down. Every single step. After awhile the box is set on a seat. I hear a big door close. Oh no! Not again!


	6. URGENT! MUST READ! I'M SERIOUS

**Hello everybody. Due to a vicious snoop, my story may be removed from this site any second. Apparently this story is not allowed on this site. Oh yeah because a story rated K from a cat's perspective is way to inappropriate. But anyways, if it does happen to disappear have no fear! I have added it to fiction press .com I have the same account name and this story has been updated and will continue to be updated on that site. I am so sorry about this. Blame the person who goes around reporting stories because they have bad grammar or are in the misc. books category. If you like to see this persons profile PM me. I love all my fans out there! 3**

**-Mrs. Anonymous**

**P.S. Remember **


	7. UmYeah

**I apologize for no recent updates. If you have realized people have been very rude in my review box. My one story is hurting no one. They are sought out to believe that it is. Many of them are saying very rude things but I don't enjoy internet fights so I try to stand out of them. But it has gone to far. Very mean comments, very rude arguments. Maybe at a polite note I would have taken this story down, but now? Oh no now I will fight for my reviewers and for myself. You will here more from me.**

** - Mrs. Anoym0us**


	8. VOTE YES! READ ASAP

**Hey everyone. Long time no see. I have some very important news. There is a poll about original stories being allowed right now, the results will go to the makers of FanFiction. If you want my story and more originals PM for a link to the poll!**

**The poll is at the top of the page. Make sure to PM this guy and say thanks for starting such a great movement. Because the truth is people don't read Fiction Press anymore.**

**SO VOTE YES!**

**-Mrs. Anonym0us**


End file.
